


Pein X Deidara - This is a placeholder title

by PeinOfTheAkatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: DeidaraXPein, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeinOfTheAkatsuki/pseuds/PeinOfTheAkatsuki
Summary: I'm not good at descriptions,but...this is a PeinDei fanfic. A terrible one probably. And yeah,I'll change the title when I think of something that isn't terrible or corny.





	

Pein awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He tried hitting the button a few times before eventually just giving up and using Shinra Tensei on it,the alarm clock hitting the wall and shattering. "..." He got out of bed,sliding on a pair of pants,and his robe,opening the door,only to be greeted by Konan. "Pein-sama...what was that? I heard a loud bang and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Pein sighed,and yawned. "It was nothing Konan." Konan nodded. Pein walked to the main room of the hideout,seeing everyone doing their thing,with the exception of Itachi,but that's normal. Pein felt that there was something special about today,though he can't quite figure it out. "Is everyone here?" Pein looked at everyone,who looked around to see if anyone was missing. Sasori spoke up. "Uh,Deidara isn't here. He's probably still in his room,sleeping." Pein sighed,and was kinda shocked that Deidara wasn't arguing with Sasori,much less still asleep. "...Alright." Pein walked off,reaching Deidara's room.

 

He knocked on the door. "Deidara. Get up." There was no response. He knocked again. "Deidara. Now." Still no response. Pein sighed,and held his hand out. "Almighty Push." The door immediately flew off it's hinges,revealing a sleeping, half naked Deidara. Pein blinked,taking a moment to realize that...Deidara was half naked before him,sleeping. Pein was actually kinda surprised he was still asleep. That would normally wake someone like Hidan or Kakuzu up. He sighed,and now he had to fix a door,with the funds he had the Akatsuki collect. Great. He walked over,shaking Deidara. "Wake up." Deidara slowly woke up,yawning, and rubbing his eyes. He adjusted his eyes and froze once he realized who was waking him up. "L-Leader-sama....I-I uh...didn't expect you,yeah..." His face turned a slight shade of pink,obviously embarrassed that he had to get Pein to wake him up. "Don't make me do this again. Now get some clothes on...you're half naked..." That only caused Deidara to blush even more,and held the covers up to his chest,blinking. Pein left the room,and went back to the main room. "What was that loud bang?" Hidan asked,curious. "The door is broken. We need a new one for Deidara's room." That answered Hidans' question,as he knew _exactly_ what that bang was. Kakuzu sighed,and glared at Pein. "Really? Again?" Pein shot him a death stare,nodding. "Yes. We do. And yes. Again." Kakuzu nodded,slightly annoyed that they had to spend more money. Itachi looked at Pein,curious. "Leader-sama....why did you ask if everyone's here? Are we heading out?" Pein nodded. "Yes. Konohagakure wants to be our ally,and I accepted. We're going there for a few days." Itachi blinked. "But...don't you hate the Leaf Village?" Pein raised a brow. "I do,but I accepted because we need allies. The Hidden Mist and Hidden Rain aren't the best,but they are tolerable. The Hidden Leaf is the best ally we have right now. The Hidden Sand wouldn't accept. Nor would the Cloud or Stone." Itachi thought,but nodded. Tobi was excited. "Yay!! Itachi!! That means you can see your younger brother again!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/" Itachi then nodded. "Oh. Hn.."

Deidara soon came into the room,hearing the whole conversation. He was still flustered from Pein seeing him half naked,and still asleep. "Everyone. Head there now." Pein demanded,with everyone heading there,with Deidara staying behind. "Uh...Leader-sama? Can I talk to you?" Pein then looked at Deidara. "What?" Deidara gulped. "I wanted to apologize for you having to get me up,hmm." Pein stared at him,and blinked. "Don't apologize. Just don't do it again." Deidara blinked. "....Can I make it up to you?" Pein continued staring. "No. No you can not." Pein then turned,walking out of the hideout,before Deidara stopped him again. "Please? I'll do anything.." Pein raised an eyebrow. "Okay. How about this..don't make me wake you up again. It was bad enough I had to see you half naked. Worse that I had to break down the door. Don't. Do it. Again." Pein's purple ringed eyes stared into Deidara's for a moment, before he left the hide out. Deidara stood there,sighing,and called Sasori. "Well...I tried." Sasori chuckled. "Ha. I'm guessing it didn't end well?" Deidara sighed. "No...I even offered to do anything.." Sasori then busted out laughing. "Woah Deidara! Didn't know you would go THAT far to get Leader-sama to love you!" Sasori couldn't tell,but Deidara's face was about as red as a tomato. "Sh-Shut up! I thought it would work..." Sasori stopped laughing,and blinked. "You thought by telling possibly the most stubborn...and stern member of our group...that you would do anything?" Deidara had a anime sweat drop. "It seemed like a good idea in hind sight damn it,hmm!" Sasori sighed. "Yeah,whatever. Just keep trying. Oh-what? Itachi needs help? Why? He drinks? Alright. Hang on. Hey,I gotta go,Itachi is busy running from Sasuke after he was caught flirting with Naruto...while he was drunk..." Sasori hangs up,while Deidara is left there,all alone,and wondering what the fuck that was. Deidara sighed,and called upon his giant clay bird,flying to the Hidden Leaf. Deidara soon started to get very perverted thoughts about what Pein could've done to wake him up,or how big his-y'know is. And if he's even pierced there. He soon got a nosebleed, (a very minor one,mind you) and used his free hand to cover his nose. "Hnnn...what does he have to be so...fucking hot yeah?!" After a few more minutes of flying,the dirty thoughts returned,and he soon felt his pants getting tighter around his crotch. F-Fuck....if I i-ignore it....it'll go away,hmm..." He was soon proven wrong as a couple more minutes went by,and it was still there. "I-I need to take care of th-this...." He then stopped flying,commanding his bird to land somewhere. He then walked for a bit,and stood behind a tree,and started to take off his cloak,lying it on the ground,before unzipping his pants,letting his member free. He grabbed it,stroking it quickly,trying to get it over with. "H-Hnn...f-fuck.." He moaned,blushing,his breathing getting quicker. "H-Hah...P-Pein...." He moaned,thinking it was Pein's hand,instead of his own. Before he could finish,he heard something move,and hurried up,putting away his dick,and tossing on his cloak. He stayed behind the tree,hoping it was just a squirrel. Oh was he wrong.

When he turned to check,he saw Pein standing there,and tensed up. He knew Pein would be angry with him,and gulped. And before he could blink,Pein stood before him. "Deidara...can you explain the moaning I heard? And I know I didn't hear my name in that moaning...did I?" Pein looked into Deidara's eyes,rather threatening. "U-Uhhh...." He gulped,before coming clean. "Y-Yes...you heard your name...and I w-was....u-uh...masturbating...." He tried to keep the last part as quiet as possible. "What was that?" Deidara tensed up. "I-I was...masturbating..." Deidara was prepared for a lecture,or for Pein to harm him,but Pein did nothing. "Really? So you were masturbating...to me weren't you?" Deidara blushed,and nodded slowly. "...I knew it." Deidara stood there,shocked. "W-what?" Pein kept that emotionless expression. "I knew you were masturbating. And you were thinking of me. Shinobi have a heightened sense of smell. I can smell the arousal on you...hell I could even hear you." Deidara looked at Pein,horrified at what might happen to him. "S-So...am I in trouble?" Pein then saw this opportunity. "Hm..no,and you're still aroused. Why don't you finish? I'll watch you. Hell,I might even stroke it myself." Deidara stood there,shocked at what Pein just said,blushing more as he realized what Pein had almost offered. "B-But..." Pein looked at him. "No buts." Deidara nodded,and took off his cloak,undoing his pants,letting out his member,which was semi-hard. He then grabbed it again,stroking slowly,biting his lip. "Ahh...hnn...ngh..." He soon started to stroke faster,blushing more as Pein watched him,trying to hide his own blush. Pein then walked over to him,and whispered into his ear. "I bet you wish it was my hand don't you...?" Deidara's face went red,as he nodded. Pein then reached down,and grabbed Deidara's shaft,stroking him slowly,teasing the tip with his thumb. "Hng..mmph...L-Leader-sama..." Pein kept stroking him,and before long,Deidara started to cum,shooting it all over Pein's hand,and the ground. Pein decided to make Deidara blush even more,and licked the cum off of his hand,savoring the taste. "Damn...this tastes good..." Pein blushed,as Deidara's face was more red than the clouds on his cloak. "We should do this more often..." Pein spoke,while Deidara nodded slowly,completely shocked at what Pein said,and did. "Y-Yeah..." Deidara blushed,and leaned closer to Pein. "I-I...I love you..." Pein looked at Deidara. "I love you too Deidara." At that moment,Deidara became the happiest person alive. Pein loved him back! I mean,he didn't show it.. "W-wait...Leader-sama...h-how long have you loved me?" Pein thought for a moment. "Hmm...for a few months actually." Deidara blinked. "And no one knew?" Pein shook his head,and decided to do something he's never done. He leaned forward,and kissed Deidara's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>    
>  _I know this is terrible. But if for some strange or odd reason you want more....uh..leave a comment. I'll probably write a second part regardless...and you might wanna clear your browser history. Just a thought. Unless you don't want too...which...you do you._   
> 


End file.
